Come Back
by wacky917917
Summary: Alex and max are orphans and live in London. An earthquake occurs and leaves max in a coma and alex depressed. They move to the U.S. with their aunt and uncle and Alex must learn to have fun in her life when she meets a certain black haired boy.
1. Quake

**Ok i am still kinda new at this and hoping you guys like this story! ok so here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from Wizards of waverly place or Degrassi**

Breathe. Just Breathe. You are going to make it out of this.

This is what i was telling myself as i was running on a trembling ground, trying to find the safest place possible. My little brother Max was trying his best to keep up by gripping my hand for his and i are orphans. Our parents died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, while some people we're robbing a bank.

This has got to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Max, and the country of England. An earthquake. This is very rare, unexpected, and one of the worst earthquakes ever.

"Come on,Max! We have to get to the safe house." I screamed to him as we were still racing down the street. "You're running too fast. I can't keep up!" Max said as he was trailing behind. "Then just run as fast as you can and just keep an eye on me" I screamed to him again. There it was, the safe house was only a block away. I turned around to tell Max, but he was no where to be found.

"Max! Where are you? Max!" I screamed panickedly. I tried to run the opposite direction to look for him, but i was being pulled back by all the people trying to reach the safe house. Now this has to be the worst thing that has happened to me.

All i was thinking was,'Find Max. Find Max. Find Max!'. I was bawling my eyes out and screaming his name, but it was no use, the roar of the crowd was drowning out my screams. i felt like no one would be able to hear me and i would never find Max.

The earth beneath my feet rumbled and everyone started running faster and faster. Sooner or later they are going to run out of room in the safe house. Sooner or later people won't be safe. Sooner or later i'm going to find Benjy.

One more tremble of the earth and everyone was on the ground. Buildings were crumbling, streets and roads were cracking, and people were dying. The great city of London was dying and there was nothing that would fix this.

As i was trying to stand up something punctured my arms and legs. I screamed in pain, but that seemed normal right now, considering everyone around me was too. i looked over to my and saw shattered glass sticking out of it. Another rumble once again again now a chuck of concrete is on my body and squezzing the life out of me.

My name is Alex Russo and i am dying.

**ok so there is chapter 1, please review and tell me if i should continue writing because right now im not so sure. so review!**


	2. Hospitol

**Ok here is Chapter 2 in the same day i published. Haha as you can tell I am doing absolutely nothing. Well enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Degrassi or Wizards of Waverly Place**

I woke up to a blinding light and at first i thought i was dead, I had to be dead after what just happened. What did just happen? Ok, i remember sitting on my bed in mrs. kelly's house and i felt the house start shaking. At first i thought it was the construction workers outside, but then i heard screaming and i knew something was up.

I ran down the hall to Max's room and saw that he had a scared look on his face. I remember screaming at him to follow me and together we ran out on to the crowded street and realized it was an earthquake. I screamed at Max telling him we had to go to the safe house and then we were off. After that i remember i was running down the street and couldn't find...

"Max!" i screamed. One of the people came over to me and patted my shoulder, handed me some water, and pointed over to the bed next to me. What i saw made me gasp and burst into tears. It was Max. and he was cut and gashed everywhere and dead. Wait not dead, The IV was still beeping, but why did he look so lifeless?

" He's in a coma if that is what your thinking", A young male doctor said, " He was in a very critical condition. He is going to make it, but he is going to be paralyzed from waist down", I couldn't take it, all I could do was cry. " As for you, you got off lucky, you just broke your leg. I hope you like pink, because that's the color of your cast". Did he just say I was LUCKY? " How can i be lucky if my little brother is in a coma and paralyzed? I'd rather be dead than to live with the burden of knowing that i did this to my _brother_!" I screamed at the doctor. He took a step back and said, " This isn't your fault. You didn't know there was going to be an earthquake. And you certainly don't need to be dead because you have your whole life ahead of you and you need to be there for Max". He was right, I had to be there for Max.

The rest of the day went by fast. They highlights of my day were eating nasty hospital food,reading a book about the plague, playing checkers with a little girl, and finally getting a visit from my aunt and uncle I haven't seen since my parents funeral 7 years ago who live in Detroit.

I had no idea why they were here, it's not like we are close, we not anymore. Actually before my parents died Max and I used to hang out with Aunt Carla and Uncle Ben all the time, but after my parents died we never saw each other again. Until now.

When Aunt Carla walked in the first thing she did was run up and gave me a hug. I hesitated, but returned the hug. " Hi aunt Carla" I said glumly. Her eyes were full of sadness and i knew she felt for me. " Hello Alex, we have missed you so much" as she said this Uncle Ben walked up behind her and I gave him a hug. " I've missed you too. I'm sorry i haven't talked to in awhile"." It's ok, we understand after... what happened" Uncle Ben said. " Thank you Uncle Ben" I whispered. As i was sitting there I realized i don't know why they are here. " I'm not trying to be rude, buy why are you guys here anyway?". Aunt Carla took in a breath and then said, " We have some news for you and we don't know if you are going to like it or not."

**There ya have it! Please Read and Review! Until Chapter 3:)**


	3. Interesting news

When Aunt Carla told me she had some _interesting_ news, I put on a confused look signaling I didn't know what she meant when she said she didn't know if i was going to like it or not. She sighed and opened her mouth and then shut it like she was deciding on what to say. Instead of Aunt Carla, Uncle Ben spoke. "Ok,well,um, I don't know how to put this, but you and max are going to move to Detroit with us,start school, and help us run out movie theater." Uncle Ben said quickly. I blinked trying to register what he just said and when it hit that I would have to move back to Detroit where all my old friends lived. and the memories. The terrible memories. All I could get to come out of my mouth was, "Ummm".

I felt the tears forming and my heart started pounding. 'I can't go back to Detroit. Especially after what happened'. No I can't let what happened get to me, this is going to be good for Max and me. Right?

No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't find the upside to this situation. One. I have a broken leg. Two. Max is paralyzed and in a coma( I shuddered when I thought about it). Three. I have to move bak to Detroit where **it **happened.

Once again I had to hold back my tears. When I heard some shuffling I realized Aunt Carla and Uncle Ben have been standing there uncomfortably while I have been sitting here staring off into space for the past five minutes. I looked at them apologetically and nodded, telling them I would go. Slowly I stood up and wwalked out of the room and into the hallway. I don't know why it happened no, but I slumped to the floor and broke out in to tears

It didn't feel like I was crying for long, but soon a nurse walked up to me and told me visiting hourse were over, I was about to get up and leave, but then I ralized I had no where to go. Suddenly I broke into tears again and the nurse rubbed my back trying to alm me down, bu of course it didn't work. I felt like nothing was going to ever make me feel better.

I'm pretty sure an hour went by and the tears finally stopped. I toldthe nurse I was going to go to the bathroom before I left( to where i could find a place that wasn't destroyed). As I walked down the hall I tried to clear my mind and just breathe. Breathing is all I need right now.

As I made it to the bathroom I silently gasped at how bad I looked. I had huge, puffly, red eyes and a runny nose. Along with all the uts and bruises from the quake, but the worst thig of all right now was my hair. It looked like someone ser off a nuclear bomb. I', guessing this madness was from the brazyness of the quake, sleeping in that statiy chair, and bawling my eyes out on the floor. ' How am I ever going to get through this rats nest?; I thought frustrated. Even through these tough times( really tough times), a girl still cares about her hair.

I groaned lowly and left the bathroom after I splashed my face with water and blew my nose. When I returned to the nure she smiled at my softly," I just wanted to let you know that since you are a patients closes family and you have no where to go, you are aloud to stay here until you go to De-", I cut her off by raising my hand not wanting to her the name of that horrid place. " Thanks, do you have any where to shower and brush my hair and teeth?' I asked quietly. The nurse laughed softly and nodded and said, " yes, there is a bathroom in Max's room with everything you need. Also there are PJ's in the gift shop, but since you don't have any money you can just grab a pair". I nodded and began walking to the gift shop.

As I stepped out of the shower I sighed because it felt nice to be clean and have brushed hair. I gor dressed into the only PJ's that I found that fit me and let out a frustrated sigh because I hated this color. The PJ's were bright orange with birds on it. I absolutely despised orange. I let it go and walked back into Max's room. I walked up to his bed, kissed his forehead, held his hand, and sat down to fall asleep.


End file.
